


How I Became my Brother's Cum Slut

by Kousakacomplex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Fetish, Erotica, F/M, Incest, Love, Nerdiness, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousakacomplex/pseuds/Kousakacomplex
Summary: Sister's fetish brings her and her brother closer than ever.
Relationships: siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	How I Became my Brother's Cum Slut

I still remember the day my obsession started:

“Michael, hurry up!”

My brother, after taking _way_ too long in the shower as he’d been doing since puberty hit, came out- and I found a discarded negligee on the floor.

_Hey that’s mine_ , I thought as I stepped into the bathroom for my nightly shower, even though I knew that I certainly didn’t leave it there.

Thinking nothing of it, I picked it up and tossed it into the wash basket, only to find my fingers coated with a slimy substance.

_What the…-?_

Then the realization dawned on me; the reason for my brother’s extended stays in our shared bathroom.

Should I be disgusted? I wasn’t sure.

This was the kinds of things boys did, right?

I mean, why should I be mad, it’s gonna get washed anyway.

Just the thought of it though! My ‘oh so independent’ goody goody two shoes of a brother had masturbated into my undergarments!

Michael had been so independent all his life that sometimes I barely even felt like an older sister.

He was the pride and joy of my mother’s life; good grades, never partied, and did the chores without seeming to ever really leave his room.

I chuckled in amusement at the juicy bit of beef I would have to hold over him.

But as I turned on the bathroom faucet to wash my hands, I began rubbing my fingers together, my naturally curious nature kicking in.

I never really knew what the big deal was with cum anyway.

It felt sticky, and kind of gross.

But I’d never really examined it up close and without thinking, I brought the sticky residue to my nose and sniffed.

One whiff; that was all it took.

What happened in that moment was beyond anything I’d ever experienced.

The pores along my neck and back fluttered outwards down my spine, and my knees quivered under the weight of the flutter that it aroused in my stomach.

Was the scent pleasant?

No, not even a little.

It was potent, pungent even, sure.

Yet it had awakened something in me that I’d never knew existed.

Something primal; feral almost.

A kind of desire that I couldn’t even explain.

I was suddenly compelled by this _need_ , this _thirst_ , this unfathomable desire to suck on my fingers and _taste it_!

So despite every rational thought possible, I brought the slimy residue to my lips and sucked it from my fingers, and a new overwhelming sensation rocked my body.

I fell, trembling to my knees, and before I knew what was happening my other hand had found its way under my towel, and began massaging my moistening pussy mound.

I shamelessly pleasured myself; the lust ignited in my veins more fiery than anything I’d felt in my life, and within minutes my body shook as my orgasm overtook me.

That day, I pleasured myself repeatedly as I helped myself to the discarded remnants of my brother’s cum, soaked into my negligee.

After that it became my little habit.

Almost every day after that, I would lie in wait for his daily baths in anticipation of the sticky reward he’d leave in some discarded garment.

And he never made me wait that long either.

After all he _was_ an eighteen year old high school boy.

He masturbated daily, and I was certain that that goody two shoes girlfriend of his, Susan McDonaugh, had never done anything more with him than some light petting while making out.

The risk of being found out

The rush of adrenaline.

The taboo of it all!

It gave me some of the most intense, exhilarating sexual experiences I could have ever dreamed of.

That pure, unadulterated scent of sex; of something so dirty and forbidden in every way, it satisfied me on a primal level, in ways I never even dreamed could exist.

And I wasn’t some kind of virgin saint like Susie!

Not that I was a slut either; I mean, I’d had my share of male partners throughout my college days, but this was so different from anything I could imagine that I quickly found myself hooked on it so much so that I guess it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened:

I was on the floor, furiously masturbating while I sucked on the crotch area of my brother’s underwear where his seed had been deposited.

As usual, I was lost in the thrill, the excitement, involuntary moans escaping from my lips as I ground hard against my hand anticipating the oncoming orgasm when-

“Ash- what the hell are you doing?”

Michael was staring open mouthed, the scene before him almost unimaginable.

I struggled to compose myself, my hands shaking as much from my oncoming orgasm as it did from fright.

“I- um, uh.”

I stuttered, the incriminating article of clothing falling to the ground in front of me as I scrambled to cover myself with my discarded bathrobe.

“T-that’s my- but I just…” he stumbled backwards, seemingly more stunned the further he took in the unbelievable scene before him- then, to my horror he bolted.

I jumped off the ground, furiously fixing my bathrobe as best as I could as I sped off desperately in pursuit; but in vain.

The door slammed shut in my face, and I heard the lock click just as my hands reached for the handle.

“Michael!”

I pounded on the door, tears now streaming down my face.

“Please, let me explain!”

I had no idea how I was going to explain but I was desperate.

If he told mom she would kill me.

I had been out of a job for months now after barely making a dent in the massive debt that student loans had left me with.

I would be out of the house for certain.

“Please-”

I slumped next to the door, leaning on it as my life seemed to seep away into darkness.

That night as I lay in my bed, a multitude of thoughts ran through my mind.

I was crestfallen. I felt as if I’d thrown my life away for little moments of blissful pleasure, but what made me feel guiltier than anything else was that I didn’t really feel sorry for what I’d done.

I loved my new taboo habit, but Michael’s reaction made it clear:

I was a disgusting pervert of the highest order, and as his older sister I’d clearly let him down.

He would probably never speak to me again.

Not that we spoke that much to begin with, but even if we weren’t the closest of siblings I cared deeply about him.

Knowing how much I’d let him down reminded me further of how much of a failure of a human being I truly was.

That night I tossed about, unable to sleep.

But to my surprise a gentle knock came at my door:

“Sis? Are you up?”

The voice was hoarse and anxious, and barely a whisper.

“Y-yeah, I’m up. Come in.”

Michael opened the door and peeked in timidly, and I could feel all of my guilt well up inside, threatening to overwhelm me.

_My own brother is afraid of me!_

“Have you been crying?”

He took one step into the room, opening the door just a bit.

I instinctively shifted my covers, trying to hide the mess of tissues that had strewn my bed, and wiped at the tear streaks on my face with the sleeves of my pjs:

“No, I- uh. I mean, come in- if it’s ok.”

I patted the bed, and Michael came in, sitting gingerly at the foot of the bed.

He rubbed his head nervously, then muttered:

“I- uh, I won’t tell anyone… ok?”

He seemed awkward; afraid almost, and I blinked at him uncertainly.

Was this some kind of trick?

“R-really?” I was stunned, not sure what to make of it.

“Yeah,” he added, as he gave me a little reassuring smile, and I realized that he really meant it!

I practically leapt at him with joy.

“Thank you, thank you thank you thank you!”

He recoiled from me as he so often had, but I was so happy I didn’t care.

“Jeez sis, quit that will you.”

Despite the protest, he smiled, and I slobbered a few more wet, teary kisses on his cheek and squeezed him with a final ‘thank you’, before withdrawing once more to that awkward distance that always seemed to stretch the space between us.

He got up and headed for the door, but before pulling it shut, he looked back at me-

“If you want to- um, talk about anything, maybe we could-?”

He looked down, seeming uncertain about how to express what he was trying to say.

“Okay. Goodnight Michael.”

“Goodnight sis.”

The next few days were as awkward as I’d predicted.

Every time Michael’s eyes met my own, he’d look away sharply, and more than once he’d all but turned tail when entering a room only to find that he’d be alone with me.

It made me feel miserable again, especially since he’d offered to listen if I wanted to talk.

Talk. Hmm. I had no idea how that would go. Like, ‘heey, let’s talk about that super embarrassing thing that happened that we both wish we could forget!’

The thing is, I almost wanted to talk to him but I had no idea how to even begin.

And to make it all worse, I had become so self-conscious about my habit that I couldn’t even bring myself to masturbate at all now, and as the days stretched by I became increasingly edgy.

I became really wound up and tense, until Friday came, about a week since our ‘encounter’.

I was about to get ready for my nightly shower when a soft knock sounded on my door.

“Yes, come in.”

Michael’s head popped in gingerly-

“Hey, uh, I just wanted to let you know I’m done in the shower.”

“Oh, um- thanks.”

The door pulled shut, and he disappeared into his room.

I blushed slightly at the courtesy which I was almost certain had never been extended to me, and I went in for my nightly shower with a feeling of lightness that I’d not felt since this whole mess began.

But as I undressed and turned on the shower, waiting until the water warmed up to a preferable temperature, I noticed, to my absolute shock, that a crumpled up t-shirt lay on the floor next to the wash basket.

Could it be? No, he wouldn’t- would he?

I picked it up, and as I opened it out, a faint familiar scent filled my nostrils, and a longing inside me erupted into life.

The long week since I’d last masturbated suddenly felt like an eternity, but as my left hand instinctively cupped my bare breast, a feeling of trepidation still gnawed at me.

Was it really ok?

What if this was some kind of trap.

_No that’s silly_ , I thought, but then a new thought occurred to me.

What if- he’s watching me?

I turned my gaze apprehensively to the door, which as I expected, was still firmly shut.

_You locked the door, remember? Idiot_!

But a new thought suddenly came to me.

He knows what I’ve been doing, and telling me he was done in the shower just then, that was almost like an invitation.

Consent to use this however I pleased?

Wait, does that mean he- thought about me when he?

No, he wouldn’t. I still remember that look of shock and disgust when he saw me… Or was it just shock?

A new wave of pleasure seemed to course through me as I thought about it, imagining that he thought about me as he masturbated… maybe even whispered my name as he came-

“Mmmh, oh God- ahh!”

A series of involuntary moans escaped my lips as my exhilaration possessed me.

I was on my knees, kneading my breasts together, my legs slightly parted.

Imagining that he fantasized about me, I suddenly remembered my thought that he would be watching me right now.

Peeking in to see what his big sister was up to.

And before I knew what I was doing, a new imperative possessed me.

I spread my legs, my back still facing the door, and sticking my ass into the air, I spread my pussy lips with my fingers, putting myself on full display.

_Watch me_ , _watch what a horny slut I am,_ I thought, as I pressed my face to the floor to lap at my brother’s cum like a hungry, sex depraved, kitten.

There was so much this time!

Maybe he had been holding back as well for the past few days as I was, or maybe he came this much because of how much the thought of me turned him on.

I worked two fingers into my pussy now, and I was so wet that my juices were practically running down my leg.

_Oh God Yes!_

I was in heaven!

_Watch me Michael, I’m coming for you!_ I thought, as my orgasm neared.

“OHHHH YESSSSS, MNNHHHHHHH, AHNNNNNNNNHHH!”

My screams, though drowned out by the shower, were louder than they’d ever been, and I collapsed on the floor, my breathing heavy and ragged, with an immense feeling of satisfaction.

The next day Michael avoided me more than ever.

Was he embarrassed by what he did?

Maybe he felt guilty for enabling my strange new fetish, who knew?

But one thing didn’t change.

Not that day or the next.

And that was the discarded undergarment filled with cum that awaited me for my nightly showers.

I was in heaven, and soon I made it my new habit to leave the door unlocked whenever indulged in my nightly treat.

Though he never once came to watch, the thrill of knowing that the door was unlocked, and that he could be there at any time watching me satisfy myself in the most depraving manner possible gave me mind blowing orgasms day after day.

In a mere weeks’ time we adapted to the new routine, however Michael’s avoidance of me during the day had not abated even in the least.

I was content enough to allow him that space, after all I was more than satisfied with things as they were.

But it was only a matter of time before our avoidance caught up to us.

After all we were living in the same place, our rooms a mere stone’s throw away from each other.

And it finally happened as a new weekend had come, and mom was out with her co-workers for the night.

It was a Friday night, but most of my Friday night’s since college I’d been more than content staying in.

I was on the couch, reading a book when Michael came home from the school game with his girlfriend Susan.

As soon as our eyes met when he came in, he made an almost immediate beeline for the stairs to his room, but Susie pulled him back.

“Let’s watch some tv before heading up. Your sister won’t mind, right?”

She looked over in my direction, and I shook my head.

“No, please,” I motioned for the couch.

Though I kept my nose buried in the book, I kept a steady eye on them.

Now I know I said I was content to leave Michael since I was getting what I wanted from our unspoken agreement, but some part of me still wanted to be a bit of a prying older sister, alright?

I wanted to know more about him, about what he was like.

And given the extent to which he remained withdrawn from me, a little bit of espionage was just about all that was left.

Michael however, was as awkward as I’d ever seen him, and it was only a matter of time before Susie started to become really annoyed with him.

“What’s wrong with you?” I heard her ask in a stern whisper.

“Nothing, it’s just-” he glanced over to me and I quickly hid behind my book, trying my best to listen in.

“You’d swear I was in a room with your ex-girlfriend, not your sister.”

“Let’s just go upstairs.”

“For what? Upstairs is the only thing _you_ seem to have on your mind these days. Is _that_ all you ever think of?”

“What? When did i-?”

Susie got up, and Michael hurried over to the door with her.

They spoke outside for a bit, and though I was well out of earshot I could tell that Susie was pretty upset.

After arguing for a bit, she left, and Michael came back in looking visibly exhausted.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” He sighed deeply, then headed for the stairs.

“Hey,” I patted the couch, “come on let’s talk.”

He glanced at me uncertainly, then came over.

“Soo, what’s her problem?”

Michael sighed again.

“Susie can be a bit- much sometimes.”

“You don’t say,” I chuckled at what seemed like quite the understatement.

“It’s not like that, Susie is a good girl.”

“And you’re a really good boy, Michael, so what’s the problem?”

“I dunno, maybe she expects too much from me sometimes.”

“Like just now? What did she want?”

“I’m not even sure. She says I never let her talk to my family, like if I’m hiding something.”

My face involuntarily went red and Michael fidgeted a bit.

“Are you?”

“What?”

“Hiding something- hiding me?” I pulled my knees into my chest, feeling vulnerable and ashamed once more.

Obviously I was a shameful thing- that my brother had to hide away.

My fetish was weird as hell and I knew it.

“No sis, I didn’t mean anything like that.”

“You hardly talk to me though. Are you sure? That you’re not-” I gulped, tears now welling up in my eyes, “ashamed of me?”

“No, I’m not, I sweat! You have nothing to be ashamed of sis, everyone has their… quirks. No one should have to be ashamed of what they like, especially when they aren’t hurting anyone else.”

“Then why have you been running from me, ever since you saw- you know…”

Michael sighed.

“I don’t know. I just, had no idea what to do. I felt like if I’d violated you- you know, when I watched.”

I blinked back my tears then patted Michael on my head, before tapping him with the back of my hand.

“Ow, what the hell-?”

“That was for being an idiot. I’m the one who should feel like I violated you, dummy.”

I got up and plopped down on the couch next to him.

“I don’t want my weirdness to stop me from being your older sister, Michael. I should be able to talk to you about these kinds of things- like Susie. I’m sorry I caused things to be this way.”

“It’s ok, sis,” he put his hand on my lap, and gave me a reassuring squeeze, “I mean, I’m kind of to blame too- it’s not like I ever really tried to talk to you before either.”

“Well- I’m just glad we could talk like this still.”

Feeling relieved that we finally spoke, I decided to push things forward a bit more:

“Soo- tell me then, what’s the deal with Susie?”

Michael sighed again, then looked around conspiratorially.

“Promise not to judge me?”

I rolled my eyes, then punched him playfully, eliciting a laugh from him.

It was really good to hear my brother laugh again! I felt like I’d not made him do that since we were, what, twelve?

“Susie and I have never, uh, done it-”

I stared at him blankly, waiting for him to get to the point, but he continued to observe me waiting for some kind of reaction.

“Uh-huh… Wait you think this is news?”

“You _know_?” He looked incredulous.

“Not exactly, but I mean any idiot could have guessed as much by looking at you two.”

“Oh, I see.”

“So you’ve never had sex. That’s not the problem, is it?”

“No.”

I punched him again.

“Good, it better not ever be!”

“I know, I know. It’s not something stupid like just wanting sex. I’ve known how Susie feels about sex since before we got together, and I’ve never had a problem with that.”

I patted him on the head with a renewed feeling of affection.

My little brother was a really good guy after all!

“Then what does this have to do with your problem?”

“Well, Susie tends to go a little overboard with her feelings about anything even related to sex.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, like she made me repent with her for weeks after we kind of did stuff once- hey it’s not funny!”

I apologized as I tried in vain to stifle the giggles that erupted from me.

“What kind of ‘stuff’ are we talking about?”

“Umm.”

“Oh come on, you know my deepest darkest secret, now you can’t even tell me one little thing?”

He sighed.

“You’re right. I’m sorry… Um- I uh, I kind of have a thing for watching. You know, like voyeurism.”

My brain almost melted at the revelation.

“Really?”

Michael suddenly recoiled.

“No it was a mistake, sis I swear, I wasn’t watching you on purpose, I promise!”

He became quite flustered, and I patted him on the head, smiling and trying my best to reign in my own piqued interest at the revelation.

“It’s ok, I get it. Go on.”

“So I asked her once if I could, you know, watch her. Alone.”

He sighed.

“But she completely flipped out. Ever since then she’s been treating me like if I’m a pervert of the highest degree.”

I screwed up my face and folded my arms.

“Hmph! Now that’s not fair! You’ve respected her wishes, and you’re really not asking her for that much! Even if she doesn’t want to, that’s fine, but she has no right to treat you like that!”

“Really?”

“Really!”

Michael smiled at me, and I felt a distinct feeling of contentment knowing that my reassurance made him feel at ease.

Besides, who the hell did this girl think she was? Making him feel like that when all he had done was share his most intimate feelings with her.

“I’m not going to tell you who you should or shouldn’t be with, Michael. But don’t ever let anyone make you feel bad for enjoying the things that you love.”

Michael threw his arms around me and hugged me:

“Thanks sis. That means a lot. And thanks for talking to me.”

Michael got up and headed for the stairs again, but before leaving, he looked back at me a little uncertainly, before adding:

“Uh sis, I think I’m going to shower now, ok?”

“Ok!” I responded, my mind racing as my body began to tingle with anticipation.

Was he going to think about me?

Maybe, maybe not, but after letting me know what he was going to do in his own cryptic way, there was no way that I wasn’t going to at least be a little bit on his mind.

I heard his room door shut upstairs, and in a blink I raced up the stairs to my own room.

I pulled the door shut, and began rubbing my body sensually over my pjs, the eagerness to pleasure myself too great to even bother undressing.

My hands travelled across my body and down into my pants, and I rubbed my pussy while fantasizing about what he’d think about.

Then suddenly, a crazy idea popped into my head.

I opened my door, and leaving it just slightly ajar I kneeled on the ground next to my bed, facing away from the door.

_This is my gift to you_ , I thought.

After all I had been using his ‘gifts’ for my own pleasure all this time.

The feeling however, was pure exhilaration, and I pleasured myself thoroughly, never even looking back but imagining that he was there at the door, watching his older sister masturbate unabashedly while thinking about what he was about to do.

We didn’t speak again that night, but the next morning I was sitting at the kitchen table eating my morning cereal when he walked in.

He shot me a single glance before his cheeks reddened slightly, and I knew.

_You watched!_

I figured he did from the copious amounts of ejaculate he’d left me that night wrapped in my old sweatshirt on the bathroom floor, but having confirmation made me feel immensely flattered.

I smiled teasingly at him as he gathered his cereal bowl, obviously flustered.

Clunk*.

Our mom looked up from the kitchen stove as Michael dropped his cup, then at me and I quickly tried to hide my cheeky smile.

As I continued to eat my cereal, I glanced at my phone, then picking it up I decided to tease Michael a bit more.

I pretended to check my messages as I ate, then texted him:

**Enjoyed the show, perv?**

I attached a teasing emoji then hit send, and he immediately smiled as he received the message.

**Not sure you can call me a perv when you had that much fun putting on the show.**

I stifled a giggle as I began to reply, when my mom cleared her throat:

Ahem*.

“I don’t know what’s gotten you kids two this morning, but could you at least eat your breakfast before you start texting your significant others?”

“Wha-?”

“It’s not like-”

Our protests came simultaneously, but we were cut off by a sharp look.

I quickly ate then got out of mom’s way as she got ready for work.

She was always a bit more on edgy on Saturday mornings when she had to work, but as soon as she left I found myself lurking about the house hoping to somehow run into Michael.

I quickly found him in the living room going through some old cds.

“Watcha got there, kiddo?”

I wagged my body about like a playful kitten as I peeked at him.

_Jesus Ashley, get a grip!_ I thought to myself.

He looked up at me, smiling wryly, and I unconsciously blushed as the sexual tension in the atmosphere seemed to heat my face up all on its own.

Suddenly, I felt a kind of boldness take control as I continued to talk to my brother in a playful, teasing voice.

“So, did you think about me?”

One of the old Cds in his hand almost tossed up into the air as he tensed at my unexpected question.

As he bent to pick it up, his eyes deliberately averted from my provocative gaze, and he seemed about to respond before changing his mind.

But this time I wasn’t going to let him get away that easily!

I leapt at him and in a fit of giggles, I poked at his stomach eliciting a series of laughs.

“Do I turn you on, little bro?”

“H-hey, cut that out.”

“I will when you tell me if I turn you on, kiddo!”

I continued my assault as he backed away, when suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, reversing our positions as he did.

Locking his hands around me, he pulled me onto my back and began to tickle me by my stomach and ribs.

“No, no, no, stop! Michael!”

I practically screamed with glee, kicking my legs about as he tickled me mercilessly.

“Now it’s your turn, sis! Admit that you’re a cum eating slut- and I’ll stop.”

I wriggled my way out of his arms, then rolled to the ground beside him.

We panted furiously, our faces red as we came down from the high caused by our little tussle.

My body felt like it was on fire, burning like a wildcat in heat.

Michael looked into my eyes, then muttered:

“I’ve gotten kind of sweaty, maybe I should take an early shower.”

I smiled at him coyly, propping myself up by my hands as I pondered his words.

“Can I- uh, help you?”

“Help me?”

I almost cringed as I said the words, but I swallowed my trepidation and continued:

“Yeah, you know. Help you… get ready for your shower.”

Michael looked up at the ceiling, seemingly thinking over my request, or perhaps trying to decipher what exactly it is I meant, when he smiled:

“We’ve gone mad, haven’t we?”

I rested myself back down on the floor, and joined him in gazing at the ceiling, then I looked over to him, smiling with a newfound feeling of assurance.

“Yeah, we have. But I’ve never been this happy when I was sane.”

Michael looked over at me, then took my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

That was all the consent I needed to continue.

I held his gaze, then sat up, turning my body to face him.

Then with one hand, I lifted my top slowly.

Michael’s eyes travelled slowly up my body, seeming to take in the scene before him in a slow deliberate, draught.

“Is this the kind of show that gets my little brother all hot and sweaty?”

His gaze elicited tingles across my skin, and as I lifted my cotton shirt to reveal my right breast, my fingers immediately went to my nipples where I began to rub them between my fingers, moaning softly as I did.

He nodded, practically dumbstruck, and I spread my legs apart in front of him, slipping my other hand into my pants to slowly rub my already sopping wet pussy.

Michael gulped as he stared intently at the show I was now putting on for him.

“Can I see?”

I nodded, then replied in a half purr:

“Take this off for me, won’t you?”

I brought my legs together, then reopened them slowly as Michael carefully peeled off the grey pair of pants from my legs, his eyes glued to the damp crotch area that was now covered only by my pink, cotton underwear.

I locked my eyes with his as I continued to rub myself sensually, allowing the pleasure to build slowly and deliberately.

“Am I helping you get ready for your shower, Michael?”

He nodded again, before I continued:

“Then show me- show your big sister how you get ready for your shower.”

Michael absently rubbed at his crotch a bit, before reaching into his cotton pajama pants and pulling out his already hard member.

A little moan unconsciously slipped out of my lips at the suddenness of his move.

I had not seen his cock since he had matured into a man and my eyes were glued to it as he rubbed along its length, a glistening bit of precum building at the head.

I leaned closer to him, taking in the sight as much as I could.

It took all of my restraint to stop me from leaning further forward, to reach out with my tongue and taste it, fresh from the source.

I rubbed myself faster for a little bit, then slowed down as I leaned back once more, and brought my legs together to pull my soaking wet panties down my legs.

I parted my lips slightly, allowing Michael an unobstructed view of my sex.

At this, he began to pump his magnificent cock with renewed vigor, and I sensed that his climax was near.

“Are you going to cum for me, baby brother?”

Michael nodded hypnotically in response.

“Do you want to cover your slutty older sister with your cum?”

Again he nodded, and I sat up pulling myself closer.

In one move, I pulled my t-shirt off, exposing my breasts to him before adding:

“Do it Michael, do it. Cum all over me.”

He groaned loudly, slowing his pace as he aimed his cock at my bared chest, and rope after rope of his glorious seed shot out at me.

It felt wonderful and warm, and as I scooped up a bit into my mouth I rubbed myself furiously into an orgasm of my own.

“Ohhh. Ohhhh, Ohhh my god, yes,” I cried out in ecstasy, as wave after wave of pleasure shook my body.

I lay flat on my back, panting and trying to catch my breath as I recovered.

Michael looked down at me, his eyes a gentle mix of worry and delight.

Even his awkwardness was becoming endearingly cute.

I smiled at him warmly, then after recovering a bit, I got up and wrapped my arms around him, my face still flushed from my post-orgasmic glow.

“That was really good, Michael. Thank you.”

He hugged me back as he responded:

“I enjoyed it too sis,” and I hugged him even tighter in response.

We just sat there, holding each other a bit, before I finally sent Michael off for his real shower.

I got cleaned up as well, but not before pleasuring myself several more times.

No sense letting good cum go to waste after all.

_I’ve become simply incorrigible, haven’t I?_

As I showered I wondered if I could even go back to being satisfied with Michael’s seed soaked into a discarded piece of garment.

The feeling of it on my naked skin; warm and sticky, and reeking of the musky scent of sex.

I could hardly think about it without sending tingles of pleasure coursing all through my body again.

It was hard to believe that a single sexual experience could be so satisfying, yet simply thinking about it was enough for me to spend almost all evening in bed, bringing myself to orgasm after orgasm, and it wasn’t until the next day that I clambered out of my room, exhausted and quite hungry from my repeated self-explorations.

When I did emerge from my room, however, I was greeted in the kitchen by a knowing smirk on my brother’s face.

“What?”

“Nothing sis.”

I punched him in the shoulder as I walked past him to rummage through the fridge for something to eat.

“You know, if you let things like this so easily go to your head you’re never going to find a girl to put up with you.”

I shut the fridge door and immediately realized my mistake.

For just an instant, I could see the worried look he wore, before he quickly covered it up with a forced smile.

As he turned away from me to wash the dish he’d just used, I put the container of frozen food into the microwave and started the timer to heat it up before walking over to him.

I put my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

“You can let it go to your head just a little bit.”

I couldn’t see his smile, but I felt it in his voice, and I kissed his cheek as I went back to the microwave to check on my meal.

As I sat down in front of the TV to my barely palatable microwave meal, Michael came over to join me, sitting on the sofa one seat away from me.

It was such a curious thing.

This space that stretched out between us.

We could bridge that gap when we unleashed our desires, but still, despite what we’d shared, there was a sort of awkwardness that would not abate in our most mundane moments.

But recently, more and more I’d found myself wondering about what he was thinking.

Was he thinking about me?

Did I want him to?

When I thought about him fantasizing about me, it brought me such excitement.

But this was different.

As my thoughts cascaded into oblivion, I was shaken back to life by the ringing of his cellphone.

“Excuse me,” he muttered, as he hurried out to the porch.

I followed stealthily, then pressed my ear to the door.

I couldn’t make out what he was saying, but he was clearly arguing.

The conversation, however, didn’t last very long and I dashed from the door to the couch just as he went silent.

I made it back into my seat just moments before the door swung open.

He looked at me with an expression of exhaustion, but just as he seemed about to speak, he turned without a word and headed upstairs to his room.

_Why won’t you talk to me, kiddo?_

I poked at my meal for a bit, then headed upstairs.

I paused at his door, took a breath, then as I was about to knock-

“Ah!*”

I jumped back a bit from fright as the door swung open in my face, and an equally surprised Michael stared back at me, somewhat confused.

The jump scare however was further compounded by the fact that he was heading for the shower, and wore nothing but a white towel.

Michael’s body was slender, I’d always known that. But his lithe frame had just the right subtle hint of muscle to accentuate his slightly less than average height. Without realizing it, my mind had begun to take notice of more and more of the little details that I’d never bothered with, and before I knew what was happening I was blushing like a teenage girl standing in front of her barely clothed crush.

“Ash, what’re you-?”

I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were-” I was blubbering like a fool.

_Get a grip, woman!_

I swear, no member of the male sex had ever turned Ashley the ever cool into a blundering flustered maiden!

I took a deep breath to compose myself, then continued:

“You looked upset earlier, is everything- ok?”

Michael sighed, then opened his door to let me in, then took a seat at the edge of his bed.

“It’s Susie again.”

I folded my arms and watched him disapprovingly.

“Michael, I thought you knew better than to let that minx ruffle you up like this?”

“I do, I mean-” she sighed, then continued, “I broke up with her yesterday, after we, um-”

My face could not go any redder if you held it under an open flame.

“Y-you, did?”

“Yeah. I mean I’m not sure that I really understand what’s going on with us, but it made me realize that Susie just wasn’t right for me, and I don’t think it was really fair to keep the relationship going under those circumstances anyway, so I called her and told her I wanted to break things off.”

“Oh. Wait, then why is she still giving you trouble?”

“She doesn’t want to end things. I’ve been on the phone with her off and on since yesterday, and now she’s coming over even though I told her I’m not ready to talk face to face just yet.”

“Oh, I see. Well, you know it is better to handle these things face to face.”

“I know but she’s really difficult to deal with.”

I scooted over and put my hand on his.

“Well, your big sister is here for you. I could always throw her out if you need me to.”

“Thanks sis.”

Michael scratched his head, then I noticed his cheeks had gone a bit red.

“Everything ok there, lil’ bro?”

I smiled coyly, knowing that something dirty was going through his head, and I was not about to leave without finding out what.

“It’s- uh, nothing-”

“Am I going to have to tickle this out of you?”

I asked playfully, as I leaned over to him, running a finger proactively up his toned chest.

“Alright, alright… just promise not to make fun?”

“Seriously? You’ve seen me doing _unthinkably_ dirty things, and you choose, ~now~ to go shy on me?”

“I know, I know. I’m still adjusting to- this.”

“Well- spit it out. I feel like if you know _all_ my fetishes, and I only know you’re a little bit of a voyeur, which isn’t that big a deal now that I think about it. I mean, doesn’t everyone enjoy watching just a little bit?”

He leaned back against the headboard as I padded his chest like a playful kitten.

“Come on, tell me! Does the thought of me kicking little Susie out turn my little bro on?”

“Oh god, I think this might be worse than your fetishes, sis.”

“What? You’re kidding! What the hell is a worse fetish than ‘I love eating my brother’s cum.’ Seriously!”

He pulled a pillow over his head and I tried to wrestle it from him.

My body, however, was all too aware of the amount of skin contact I was making with Michael’s towel covered body.

My ears began to redden and I could feel my face growing flush with excitement.

“Your fetish is weird, sis, but… I mean you know- I’m turned on by it too. So it’s not that _bad,_ really if you think about it. I mean I’ve been enjoying as much as you have, so you’re not alone in your weirdness.”

“Oh.”

His response caught me off guard.

I’d always thought he was merely going along with my own selfish desires.

But this meant as much to him as it did to me.

I began to feel a sense of affection for him that I’d never felt for _anyone_ before.

“Well then, you definitely need to tell me about your fantasy.”

“What? Why?”

“Because… if you can enjoy my fantasy this much, what makes you think I won’t enjoy yours? Besides _even_ if I hate it I’m not gonna hate you. You mean a lot to me, and that’s never going to change, no matter what?”

He considered my argument, then put the pillow down next to him.

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“No matter what?

“No matter what, kiddo.”

“Even if I’ve been thinking about… things, like- more than what we’ve done?”

I twiddled my fingers nervously.

“Even then… I mean you’re not the only one who’s thinking about it.”

He sat up, then smiled at me contentedly.

“So, are you gonna tell me what this fantasy of yours is?”

The playful kitty in me was up and about again:

“Did it turn you on? Thinking about your big sis kicking that little girl out?”

He began to blush again.

“Well- yeah. I mean it’s sexy, a girl who can get rough.”

“Ooh! You know it’s kind of a relief to know that my baby bro can be such a typical boy!”

I took a playful jab at his shoulder.

“Hey, you promised not to make fun!”

“I’m not, I’m not! I’m really not! I want to know more. Soo- what were you imagining?”

He took a deep breath before continuing:

“Well, I wasn’t imagining it right then, but I remembered a few days ago I was thinking about you and-”

“Ooh, this is getting good!”

“Ash!”

“What?! Can’t a girl be a little happy she’s on _someone’s_ mind?”

I poked him again before settling down, allowing him to continue:

“Well, I was thinking about you and Susie called- and we got into it again. She just wanted to argue, and wasn’t listening to me at all… so, I just kinda kept thinking about you- and, before I knew what was going in I was in this fantasy where Susie was in my room, really yelling at me, and you came in and- oh jeez, do you really want to hear this?”

“Are you kidding, you _have_ to tell me! What did ‘fantasy me’ do?”

He looked away and continued nervously:

“Well, you kinda just walked up to her and grabbed her hands and held them together over her head, then pushed her up against the wall.”

“A-and?” My breath was surprisingly choked.

This was turning me on so much more than I’d expected, and Michael began to take notice. He straightened up now, and looked me dead in the eye as he continued, now more confidently:

“Then you leaned in, close to her face, and whispered something into her ear, and she got so scared she was shaking.”

“I’ll bet she did. What did I do to the little bitch next?”

“You kept a hold of her hands, and made her get down on her knees in front of me.”

“Oh? Did I make her kneel and beg?”

“Mhm,” he nodded, “and then you reached into my pants and pulled out my- uh-”

“Your perfect, rock hard cock?” I offered.

He blushed slightly as he continued:

“Yeah, and you grabbed her by her hair, and you made her take a good look at it as I started rubbing it right there, right in front of her face.”

As I squirmed in response to Michael’s fantasy, I felt shudders go up my spine as my pussy lips rubbed deliciously against itself.

_When did I get so wet?!_

“Did I make her suck your cock? Did I make her wrap those dirty lips around you and suck you off?”

He shook his head:

“U-um no, sis, but you made her watch as you bent down, slowly and deliberately, your eyes locked with hers- as you put your lips to my cock and kissed it-” his breath was choked too, his own arousal now apparent.

“Is that what you want, Michael?” I asked, my finger making little lines up and down his chest to his firm, toned, abdomen:

“Do you want your big sister to- give you a little kiss?”

I’m not sure if he nodded, but as my finger slipped further down his stomach to the place where the towel covered his stiffened member, I could feel him shudder pleasurably under my touch.

I ran a little line along its length, before giving the towel a little tug, and slowly removing the thick soft fabric to reveal my brother’s magnificent erect cock.

I could see his muscles clench in anticipation as I ran my finger again, up his stomach and back down to his now exposed organ.

Then as my finger drew close, I bent down, and just as I traced its length with my finger tip, I placed my lips to the rigid muscle, and planted upon it a delicate kiss.

As my eyes shifted from his cock to his, I gazed deeply and sensuously into them as I planted another kiss, this time parting my lips allowing my tongue to run along his shaft as I ended the kiss with a sucking, smack, at his tip.

I returned my eyes to my prize as this time I enveloped him from the head, swirling my tongue as I engulfed his meat in my wet, hungry mouth.

Though I wasn’t a particularly promiscuous girl, I’d given blowjobs before, but this was the first time I think I could say that I was making love to someone’s cock with my mouth.

I suckled on it like a hungry nymphomaniac under the influence of the world’s most powerful aphrodisiac, and unsurprisingly it wasn’t long before I could feel that telltale throb, letting me know that he was close.

I picked up my pace, looking up into his eyes as I worked my hand in perfect rhythm with my mouth, and slipped my other hand down and into my pants, where I began to rub at my slick mound.

For the second time, I was about to have his cum, fresh from the source, but this time I was determined to take it all into my mouth.

The warm, thick, delicious, liquid erupting from him; just the thought of it had me on the edge of cumming hard as well.

He placed a hand lovingly on my head, then his stomach muscles tensed as pulse after pulse of delicious cum came spurting out of his cock, directly into my mouth.

I felt the first few spurts hit the back of my throat, and I swallowed it eagerly and hungrily, refusing to let even a drop spill out.

My own body shook as my fingers brought on an orgasm of my own, and as wave after wave of glorious pleasure swept my body, I continued to milk his cock tenderly, wanting every single drop it could produce.

My lips were still wrapped around his now softening cock when the euphoric feeling of my orgasm had begun to subside, and I let out the tiniest little whine as I reluctantly let it slip out from between my lips.

I looked up into my little brother’s face with a pout, and he pinched my cheeks gleefully.

We tickled each other and tussled around playfully for a bit before I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled up close.

I’d never known that intimacy could end with this kind of spontaneous horseplay, but I really liked it!

“That was fun,” I muttered, feeling a different kind of euphoria in the cooldown of our romp.

He pulled me close and planted a kiss on my head.

“I love you, ash.”

I nuzzled him playfully:

“Ohhh, does my wittle bwother wuv meee?”

“Wha- you!”

He tried to put me in a chokehold, and I giggled gleefully as I kicked and near screamed my way out of his ticklish grasp.

I fought myself free, and he folded his arms, looking away in defiance, but as soon as he let his guard down I pounced, landing playfully on his chest.

I put my hands on his chest, and padded at him like a playful kitten, then I brought my face up to his, bringing the tips of our noses together.

“I love you too, Michael. I think this just might be the happiest I’ve ever been.”

He feigned protest for a few more seconds, before finally relenting and placing his hands around me again.

We just stayed together like that until sound of the front door slamming shut snapped us out of our reverie.

“Mom!” I muttered, jumping from Michael’s bed as he quickly grabbed his towel, hastily wrapping it about himself.

I wasn’t sure why, but I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before dashing out of his room and into my own.

I remained in my room while Michael went ahead with his shower and got ready for Susie’s visit.

Despite my positively buoyant mood, I was still worried about Michael.

The more I’d gotten to know him, the more I’d realized just how badly that girl had been affecting him.

Those despairing looks he wore after they argued.

I never wanted to see my brother look like that again.

He’d only just gotten out of the shower when I heard his phone ring, and he hurried down to the front door.

_Well, I guess our fun did take away a huge chunk of his prep time_.

I decided to forgo my own bath, and head down to keep an eye on things.

They were out in the back of the house when I got down, so I went into the kitchen and made a show of doing the dishes while I monitored the two.

“You’re being a prying older sister for once.”

I jumped as my mom’s voice appeared suddenly behind me.

I was so caught up in my subterfuge that I didn’t even hear her approach.

“U-um, they’ve been fighting a bit lately- I’m just checking-”

She held up a finger, cutting me off with a beaming smile.

“I’m just glad you’re finally acting like a big sister. Just because Michael is so independent doesn’t mean he didn’t need his big sister, you know.”

She came to my side to help me dry the dishes as I washed them, joining me in my recon mission.

“They look like they’re fighting, aren’t they?”

I nodded, my hands instinctively balled into fists.

Michael looked like he was on the verge of tears, and that little wench was _shoving_ him while she berated him.

We couldn’t make out the words from this distance, but she clearly looked agitated, while Michael appeared to be trying in vain to calm her down.

I let it go on for a few more minutes before Michael shot a pleading glance in my direction, and without missing a step, I swept outside to the backyard fence against which Michael leaned, facing Susie.

“That’s not a very nice way to speak to someone.” I said firmly as soon as I got within speaking range.

She jumped at the sudden intrusion, then wrinkled her brows in anger as soon as she saw me.

“ _You_ \- you have _nothing_ to do with this, why don’t you just leave us alone!” she angrily retorted.

But her fieriness quickly waned as I advanced on her.

I was just an inch or two shorter than she was, but my confidence made me cast quite the intimidating figure nonetheless.

“Because I’m not in the habit of watching others hurt the people I love. You’re leaving. Now. If you want to talk to Michael again, then do so when you learn to communicate like a decent human being.”

“W-wha, Michael-”

She stuttered a bit, as she glanced at Michael was looking at me with a mix of admiration and gratitude.

She looked hurt for an instant, then angry again.

“Fine, but don’t think there’s going to be second chances after this!”

She stomped her way around the side of the house and out of sight.

Michael sighed, then looking up at the sky, he slumped his weight against the wooden fence.

I took a place next to him, looking at him worriedly, until he took my hand into his.

“Thanks for doing that, sis.”

“It’s what big sisters are for.” I replied with a smile, scooting closer to him.

“Well I can think of a few things that big sisters aren’t for-”

“Oh? And is that going to stop you from trying them anyway?”

He shook his head with an affectionate smile.

I almost leaned in to kiss him when I remembered that mom had been watching from the window earlier.

I gave his hand a little squeeze, then pulled myself away from him and headed back inside, leaving him to his thoughts.

I was barely through the door when my mom surprised me with a hug of her own.

“You’re a really good sister, Ashley.”

She patted me on the head, and I headed upstairs.

_You wouldn’t think that if you knew what I wanted to do to your son right now!_

I went up to my room and just lay on the bed a bit, trying to unwind from the entire ordeal.

There was no doubt about it, I was much more protective of my brother than I’d ever been before, but the strong feelings of affection that I now felt for him came from the strange development between us.

Was this really okay?

I mean even now as I lay on my bed; just thinking about him made my body temperature go up a notch or two.

While my body seemed to be practically yearning to be in his arms again, I knew he would surely be exhausted from his ordeal with Susie.

So I gave my breasts a little frustrated squeeze, then decided to get ready for my nightly shower.

As I made my way out of my room, I noticed Michael’s door was ajar, and a little light peeked out from the space.

_Well at least I know he came back in_ , I thought.

While I really wanted to go in, even if to just see if he was fine, I knew it would be better for now if I just let him be.

My inner slut had a tendency to come bursting forth whenever I was around him, and it wouldn’t be fair of me to trouble him when he probably needed some time to deal with his stressful encounter.

So I pulled my door shut and got into the bathroom.

Arggghhhh!*

I sighed.

The problem was I was so damn horny.

I fished around the bathroom, wondering if maybe there was a discarded piece of garment stained with his cum that maybe I’d missed.

Even if it was the lingering musky scent of dried cum it would more than suffice right now.

I was so horny my body was practically aching for a release!

Who knew my little brother would be the guy to get me all wound up like this?

I sighed.

Then I saw his sweat shirt, and I grabbed it and took a whiff.

It smelled like him, and I could feel my pores flutter as I fully immersed myself into the scent.

_Michael! Why aren’t you here? Your big sister needs you so bad right now!_

“Mmh,” a little frustrated moan escaped my lips as I squirmed about on the bathroom floor, my nose buried into Michael’s shirt.

I let my towel fall to the floor about me, and let my free hand roam sensually about my body.

Then I remembered my little habit of leaving the door open as I masturbated like a wanton whore.

It felt so good, thinking he was there watching me finger myself like a depraved slut while fantasizing about him, so I spontaneously decided to put on a show for him in his absense.

Without looking back, I got onto my knees, and buried my face into his shirt on the soft, fluffy bathroom mat.

I moaned as I spread my pussy lips, putting myself on full display, then to my shock I heard the distinct creak of the bathroom door being pushed gently open.

It immediately closed shut with a little *click*, and I was momentarily frozen like a deer in headlights.

What if it was mom? Oh God, I would just die from shame!

Calm down, Ashley, Mom _never_ uses this bathroom.

She never even comes up here except to check on our rooms.

It had to be-

“Ohhh my- unhhh-”

My thoughts were answered by the most wonderful sensation of a tongue pressing into my skin, and licking the outline of my spread eagle lips.

I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough, clad in only a white vest and briefs, was the very person for whom I’d splayed myself in the most vulnerable yet vulgar fashion possible.

“Oh God yes, Michael-” I cried out, as I reached behind me for his head grabbing a fistful of his hair in a clear, don’t-you-dare-stop manner.

“You have no idea how much I’ve thought about you doing this to me.”

My hips gyrated with a mind of its own in response to his sucking kisses, and he moved in perfect sync with my body, meeting my thrusts and guiding my hips with his strong hands.

He kissed me along the length of my lips, teasing me, sucking playfully at the swollen wet slits, before diving into my clit with the kind of fervor that I craved.

“Yes yes, oh God, yes!” I cried out again as I gloriously came, clamping my legs down hard on his head to keep him locked in place at my most sacred place as my orgasm washed over me.

When I finally relaxed, he poked his head out at me with a grin.

The orgasm was intense, but I was a girl on a mission, and I knew exactly what I wanted right there and then.

I turned on him and in an instant I fished out his already erect cock from his briefs.

“Whoah, sis, you know our beds are like, right there,” he gestured towards our bedrooms.

“I know, I know, but I want this- here, now, where it all started. I want you to take me right here.”

He reached for the lock on the door, but I cut him off:

“Nuh-uh, if you’re going to fuck your sister on the bathroom floor like a whore, then whoever wants to come watch can do just that!”

My words had the exact effect I hoped it would, and Michael picked me off the ground and lifted me onto the bathroom sink.

I wrapped my legs around him as he placed the head of his penis at the entrance to my opening.

He slid the length of it along my sopping wet slit, and I purred deliciously, urging him on.

“I love it when you purr like that,” he muttered.

I leaned into his ear in response:

“I’ll purr like that all you want if you fuck me hard and good.”

I nibbled on his ear then bit down and tugged at his ear lobe as his length slid against me one more time before parting the lips at my entrance.

It felt so big, I could feel my pussy walls stretching to engulf him, wrapping around his shaft and drawing him deeper and deeper into me.

He slid in gently, going slightly deeper with each slow, deliberate thrust, till his body meshed into me, from pelvis to stomach, melding our two bodies into one.

My fingers clawed into his back and I purred deliciously into his ear as I began to work my hips, grinding myself against him, and he immediately thrusted in response.

Our bodies found a steady rhythm as naturally as breathing, and I was in heaven.

With each thrust he reached the deepest places in me that had never been touched.

He fucked me the way I think every girl deserves to be fucked at least once in her life.

I knew my own orgasm would be some time away after my previous explosion, so I worked my muscles, clenching him in all the right ways to bring him as much pleasure as I could.

Then, as if reading my mind when my back had begun to give way to the strain, he brought me gently to the floor, and I extricated myself from him only to drop onto my knees and prepare for more.

He entered me in one fell swoop this time, my dripping wet pussy offering no resistance to his iron-hard rod.

He held onto my hips and I arched my back, pulling his head into my neck and working my hips back into him in time with his every move.

It wasn’t long before his grip on my hips tightened;

“Are you close?” I panted.

He nodded into my back.

“Just tell me when, and I’ll take you into my mouth.”

Less than a minute later he pulled himself from me, and I spun around without missing a step, taking his cock into my mouth and sucking on it like there was no tomorrow.

The combined taste of my own juices and his precum flooded my senses, and that euphoric feeling of bliss began to wash over me well before he began to shoot his spectacular load into my mouth.

My head undulated with each spurt, taking each load down expertly as I fingered myself to a mind shattering orgasm for the second time that day, while I was still wrapped around the shaft of my brother’s glorious cock.

I sucked him gently, knowing how sensitive his cockhead would be in his own post-orgasmic state, but never letting him out from between my lips until every last drop had been drained.

“Jeez sis, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone suck cock so well- not even in porn.”

I beamed at him, completely proud of his dirty compliment.

“Well then, just be glad that your big sister is such a dirty, willing slut.”

He sighed contentedly, then leaned into me and kissed me on the lips; our first kiss!

Our lips pressed together again and again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and just surrendered myself to the euphoria of the moment.

We kissed for several minutes, before I got up and pulled him into the shower with me where we continued kissing while we bathed, thoroughly exploring each other’s bodies as we did.

By the time we ducked out of the bathroom and into my room, he was already hard again, so I threw him onto the bed before climbing on top.

I straddled him, allowing my body to rub enticingly against his hot, hard cock.

“So, little brother. Is there anything you want your big sister to do for you?”

He pondered the question with mock seriousness before retorting:

“Well, I already know she’s going to ride my cock like wild, sex depraved slut, so I dunno, maybe a back massage after?”

I playfully jabbed at his ribs.

“You know, if you get that cocky maybe I’ll just use this beautiful cock however it pleases me then send you away when I’m finished.”

He reached forward to knead my breast while sliding me down to allow his cock to brush tantalizingly against my crotch.

“I happen to know that my big sister is practically insatiable. She’ll ride my cock until she passes out before she’ll send me away.”

“Oh, but if I pass out then you still won’t be getting any massages.”

“No, but then you’d be unconscious and right here in front of me.”

He gave me a devilish grin and it drove me wild.

“Oooh, and what would you do to your poor, helpless unconscious sister?”

“Nothing that she wouldn’t want.”

I allowed my pussy to rub aimlessly against me one more time, before I reached down and positioned him at my entrance again.

I sank down, slowly, letting out a long satisfied moan as I did.

I looked up at him, the naughty kitten in me awake and ready to play.

“So you’d fuck me while I was asleep?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Would you violate me and make me pay for being a bad bad, girl?”

He gave my nipple a little pinch, and buried his face into my other breast as he gave me another muffled, ‘uh-huh’.

“Ooh, that’s so naughty- but, what if mom heard you? What would she think?”

I gave a little mock expression of shock, as I slowly allowed the passion between us to build.

“Hmm, then I guess I’d just have to come clean. I’d tell her that my big sister is an ‘unhelpable’ cum loving whore who I love to fuck.”

“Who you what?”

He thrusted his hips to meet my downward thrusts.

“Who I love to fuck.”

“Oh my god Michael, say that again.”

“I _love_ fucking, my sexy, gorgeous, sister!”

“Oh, oh, ohhhhhhh!”

I practically screamed as I came, riding his cock unabashedly right through my orgasm.

I lost all sense of time, and it was several moments before I could feel _anything_ again besides the ground shaking pleasure that enveloped my very being.

I collapsed on top of Michael, with him still buried deep inside of me, and he held me affectionately as I caught my breath.

“Thanks for holding out for me,” I managed in between pants, and he squeezed me affectionately in response.

“No problem. I mean, cumming inside of you would be a pretty stupid thing to do.”

I kissed him, feeling more affection for him than I ever thought it was possible to feel.

“Besides, I was pretty sure you’d make up for it.”

“Mhm. We do have all night,” I winked as I added.

“What the hell is going on up there?”

I nearly jumped out of my skin as my mother’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Nothing mom, Ashley just had a nightmare, that’s all.”

“Michael? You’re in there too? Wha- bad dream, you say? Damn, sure wish I had bad dreams like that.”

I suppressed a giggle, still panicking at the thought of her opening the door.

“Well, take care of your sister Michael, you know she really loves you, and she really looks out for you.”

“I know mom, I will.”

As my mother’s footsteps retreated down the hall, Michael placed his hands on my hips and began to move me along his already stirring cock which was still buried inside of me.

“I’ll take care of you all right, sis.”

“Mmh, you better, or else I’ll tell mom!” I purred, as I began to again ride my brother’s cock.


End file.
